1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated insulation boot and more particularly pertains to maintaining warmth for a wearers feet with a heated insulation boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated boots is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated boots heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining heat within boots are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,515 to Oatman discloses a heat insulating insert for footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,080 to Sanders discloses a boot or shoe heating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,986 to Usui discloses a disposable warmer holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,700 to Norment discloses an athletic shoe with replaceable unitary assembly for generating and broadcasting an audible signal.
Des. U.S. Pat. No. 345,853 to Blankenship discloses the ornamental design for a shoe with side pocket and lateral pouch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated insulation boot for maintaining warmth for a wearers feet.
In this respect, the heated insulation boot according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining warmth for a wearers feet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heated insulation boot which can be used for maintaining warmth for a wearers feet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.